Phone
by GothorumDaemon
Summary: Dos adolescentes se conocen un día gracias a una página web, donde , junto a otros jóvenes más, descubrirán que detrás de la pantalla pueden suceder muchas más cosas de las que uno se imagina. —Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí...— ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser un sentimiento ciego?/. Frostcup, con más parejas. / ¿Qué se siente amar a alguien a través de un celular? —Te quiero aquí...—
1. Prólogo

**Comentarios:** Esta historia va especialmente dedicada a Aki Okumura (que fue a quien le comenté sobre ésta historia únicamente) y a nowherePsychiatrist porque ya era hora de dedicarte algo(?)

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención_:_**_ Violencia infantil, bullying, y demás cosas que ustedes mismos descubrirán más adelante._ Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

* * *

**Phone**

_..Prólogo.._

_DragonRider acaba de iniciar sesión._

**DragonRider dice:** Ehm… ¿Hola?

_GuardianOfFun ahora está disponible._

**GuardianOfFun dice:** ¡Hey, hola! ¿Eres nuevo?

**DragonRider dice:** Eh, sí. Me registré esta madrugada.

**GuardianOfFun dice**: ¡Genial! Por cierto, soy Jack. ¿Cómo puedo llamarte?

**DragonRider dice:** Uhm, soy Hamish. Un placer Jack.

**GuardianOfFun** **dice:** Vaya nombre, Noruega, ¿verdad?

**DragonRider dice:** Sí, tú también, supongo.

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Jaja, no, no. Imagino que conocerás USA.

**DragonRider dice:** ¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿cómo puedes entenderme?

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Se podría decir que sé varios idiomas… Jeje

**DragonRider dice:** ¡Qué increíble!

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Si… Y, ¿por qué el nick?

**DragonRider dice:** Es por un libro que tengo, es una historia que me gusta sobre vikingos y dragones.

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Jaja, ¿los de Cressida Cowell?

**DragonRider dice:** ¿Sabes cuáles son? No te burles, sé que son cuentos infantiles pero me gustan.

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Para nada, sé cuáles son porque están en mi biblioteca, jaja. A mí también me gustan.

**DragonRider dice:** ¿De verdad?

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Claro que sí.

**DragonRider dice:** Bueno… ¿y por qué tu nick, guardián de la diversión?

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Fácil, conmigo nunca nadie se aburre. Soy el Guardián de la diversión porque jamás dejo que alguien se quede sin una sonrisa en mi presencia, además de que soy encantador.

**DragonRider dice: **Ajá…

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Jajaja, ¡o al menos eso dicen!

**DragonRider dice**: Yo creo que podría ser verdad. Por cierto, ¿conoces a los otros contactos?

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Sí, son increíbles. Te agradarán, aunque no hagas enojar mucho a Astrid, jaja.

**DragonRider dice:** ¿Astrid?

**GuardianOfFun dice: **Si, StormflyQueen.

**DragonRider dice:** Oh… Disculpa, mi padre llama. Debo irme.

**GuardianOfFun dice**: Está bien, ¿hablamos mañana?

**DragonRider dice:** ¿Lo dices enserio? Claro. Bueno… adiós.

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Nos vemos, Hiccup.

Un pequeño rostro detrás de la pantalla de un celular se sorprendió por ese apodo. Apretó el aparato entre sus manos heridas y luego lo dejó sobre un colchón en el suelo, escondiéndolo bajo el mismo. Dirigió una mirada hacia el hombre que yacía durmiendo en el cuarto siguiente y cerró la puerta para no despertarlo con total sigilo. Guió su pequeño cuerpo hacia el colchón nuevamente y tomó un pequeño espejo sucio, viéndose en él, y, con la tela que lo cubría, se limpió la sangre que caía de su nariz.

oOo

_DragonRider está desconectado._

Una mirada atentamente se fijaba en la pantalla de un ordenador, la única luz que iluminaba el cuarto. Permaneció en silencio, con la mirada fija en la conversación previa, manteniendo una sonrisa leve en el rostro. Súbitamente la borró, cerrando el ordenador y arrojándolo por un lado, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza. Abrazó su almohada y gritó silenciando todo en ella.

_GuardianOfFun está ahora ausente._

* * *

_Me quiero sacar las ganas de hacer esto. ¡Prepárense para mucho, mucho drama y angustia!_

_Fecha de actualización: Todos los viernes/sábados. Sin horario específico._

_Pronto actualizaré Skyline: The infection y A mi lado hasta el final. Con Ángel me tardaré un poco más, ya que es un capítulo largo. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! c':_


	2. DragonRider

**zComentarios:** Bueno, realmente me tomé mi tiempo para ver cómo comenzar con ésta historia y creí conveniente comenzar por lo inicial, conocer cómo serán nuestros chicos aquí. Espero les guste y, ¡comenzamos con la historia al fin!

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención**_**:**__ Violencia infantil, bullying, y demás cosas que ustedes mismos descubrirán más adelante._ Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

* * *

**Phone**

_..DragonRider.._

Siempre había sido tranquilo. Un niño callado, tímido, inteligente y comprensivo. Podía llegar a ser alguien realmente adorable, pero esa ternura se volvía algo invisible ante aquellos golpes que marcaban su rostro.

No podía evitar, ni tampoco lo intentaba, el que los demás se alejasen de él por creer que estaba metido en algo raro. ¿A qué le llamaban "raro"? A veces la gente resultaba realmente hipócrita al hablar. No era un chico que tuviese problemas, no, solo complicaciones. Sí, eso era. Tenía que ser eso.  
Lastimosamente no era verdad.

Tenía muchos, muchos problemas. Y todos ellos deparaban en una sola y única persona. Aquella persona que estaba, seguramente, en ese momento en su casa. Su padre.

Todo el mundo sabe que, al nacer, no se escogen los padres que uno tendrá. Y que de tal palo tal astilla. Bueno, ese no era su caso. Su padre y él eran muy distintos. Completamente diferentes, tanto físicamente, como todo lo demás. No congeniaban en nada, muy pocas veces se dirigían la palabra o siquiera se veían. Su padre era realmente una persona bastante… especial. Cualquiera que lo viese sentiría miedo al instante ante su apariencia, y no los culpaba en absoluto, tampoco juzgaba.

Alvin Treacherous era alguien realmente desagradable. Era realmente grande en tamaño, peso y fuerza en absoluto. Su cabello negro con el efecto del carbón usado en noche de invierno, tan suyo y propio; una barba que descuidaba aún más su presencia y esa mirada que desgarraba seguridades y confianzas, una mirada grisácea que solo perjudicaba. Pero más allá de ello, él sabía muy bien que su padre tenía una deformidad, por más que no presentase ninguna deformidad física en realidad. Había algo que lo hacía sumamente detestable, creando repulsión y desprecio con solo verlo aunque fuese una milésima de segundo. A simple vista, se notaba que tenía algún problema; había algo en él muy desagradable, algo directamente odioso. «Nunca vi un hombre que me cayera tan mal sin conocerlo,» había oído en un momento, haciéndose el de oídos sordos, mientras esperaba el bus a un lado de la acera.

Y la verdadera razón, era que realmente se trataba de una persona despreciable. A pesar de ser su hijo ni siquiera sabía en qué trabajaba, tenía miedo a preguntar y que reaccionara mal como muchas veces anteriores en las que había recibido golpes del mayor, veces en las que pudo haber muerto tranquilamente de no ser porque su padre prefería tenerlo con vida amarrado a un lazo del que claramente no se confiaba demasiado.

No dudaba de que su padre fuera alcohólico, de hecho lo había visto beber más de una vez, pero también sabía que había tenido un pasado importante. En sus momentos de lucidez lo había escuchado hablar claramente de quien sería su difunta madre. Nunca la conoció, pero daría lo que fuese por hacerlo. Sentía intriga por saber qué clase de persona fue como para que aquel brutal hombre cambiara de tal manera con solo hablarla.

—Señor Treacherous, ¿tiene algo que compartir con la clase?

Se exaltó al escuchar la voz de su profesor, que lo sacó de sus pensamientos tan profundos. Levantó la mirada casi al instante, viendo cada par de ojos sobre su persona, causándole un escalofrío. Sintió su rostro arder en ese corto lapso de contacto visual, bajando la cabeza al instante, en lo que se encogía en el lugar y se subía el cuello de su chaleco hasta cubrir su boca; cosa que usualmente hacía.

—N-n…o.

Y por supuesto, el docente ni siquiera lo escuchó por tres razones: su voz era hacia adentro, por lo cual hablaba bajo y, ante nervios, era solamente un hilo de voz suave y tembloroso; el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase bloqueó su voz; y muy pocas veces alguien lo escuchaba realmente. Tras ello, el resto del alumnado se levantó de sus asientos y, como siempre sucedía, se apresuraron a salir. El profesor fue el próximo en hacerlo, dejándolo completamente solo.

Dejó caer sus hombros en cuanto pudo volver a respirar, calmando el sonrojo en su rostro entero, volviendo a dejar su boca al descubierto, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro. Juntó sus cosas, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaleco, emprendiendo el mismo camino hacia la puerta del aula.

La timidez era otra de sus características especiales, que no era realmente un beneficio a su persona. Al no estar acostumbrado a hablar tan abiertamente con las personas, sucedía aquello. Su voz temblaba, sus ojos se humedecían y sus mejillas ardían; era algo inevitable. Parecía ya ser un reflejo innato, sucedía desde que tenía memoria. ¿Había realmente nacido con aquella reacción? Sonaba ridículo pero posible para él.  
Siguió caminando, viendo ciegamente a quienes estuvieran en los pasillos, personas que no notaban su presencia. Una baja estatura y complexión escuálida era algo destacable a la hora de describirlo físicamente. Era pequeño, medía alrededor de 1,50, siendo notoriamente delgado. Lo único que resaltaba eran sus mejillas, pobladas de pecas y un rubor casual; ya adherido. Hebras oscuras de un tono café rojizo percibiéndose en su cabeza.

Pasó por alto la cafetería, siguiendo su recorrido hacia las escaleras. Único lugar hallando paz. Se adentró al hueco de la escalera, sentándose tranquilamente sobre el escalón al pie de la misma, buscando en su mochila. Normalmente preparaba su almuerzo, alguien criado como lo habían criado a él, aprendía a valerse solo. Aunque, ni siquiera recordaba sus momentos siendo un bebé en manos de su padre. ¿Cómo había sido realmente el mayor con él siendo tan pequeño? Se permitió meditar aquello mientras removía la envoltura. Realmente no se imaginaba algo similar. Antes de degustar tranquilamente su almuerzo, se detuvo, sintiendo un zumbido en su bolsillo. Se removió, sacando su celular mientras sonreía al ver la pantalla.

**GuardianOfFun dice:** ¡Hey, chico dragón! ¿Qué tal el día?

Dejó todo sobre su regazo, dispuesto a responder.

**DragonRider dice:** Hola, Jack. Muy tranquilo, ¿el tuyo?

Realmente lo estaba, era un día demasiado tranquilo. Demasiado. Suspiró profundamente, antes de dar otra mordida y sentir nuevamente el zumbido, aquel que le hacía cosquillas a la palma de su mano.

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Me temo que empezó horrible, me levantaron dos horas antes solo para que corriera. Al parecer hoy no podían llevarme~ Noticia matutina: adolescente súper atractivo corriendo a las cuatro de la madrugada con el uniforme a medio vestir, zapatos en la mano y durmiendo psicológicamente.

Rió por lo bajo. Jack había sido todo un descubrimiento, alguien con quién se entretenía al hablar y no lo trataba mal. Es más, tampoco lo ignoraba, contestaba cada mensaje, aunque fuese un simple signo de exclamación sin sentido. Era alguien realmente admirable.

**DragonRider dice:** Al menos te divertiste, ¿no?

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Si… Un hermoso, HERMOSO, despertar (Nota el sarcasmo)

**DragonRider dice:** Bien, señor sarcástico, ¿qué haces?

Siguió comiendo, limitándose a ver pura y exclusivamente su entorno; como siempre, no había nadie.

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Estoy en casa, aburrido. No hay nadie, otra vez.

Se detuvo al leer aquello, terminando de comer y volviendo a escribir con cierta intriga.

**DragonRider dice: **Pero, ¿no dices siempre que tu padre está a esta hora?

Permaneció en silencio, como si esperaba a que contestase, cosa que era muy cierta en verdad. Suspiró, como intentando calmarse al ver que no contestaba. "Seguro he dicho algo que no debía… Seguro lo hice, otra vez…", pensó, cerrando sus ojos por demás arrepentido. Sin embargo, el zumbido lo alertó.

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Sí, pero es como si no estuviera.

Se tragó sus palabras, viendo con detenimiento la pantalla y aquel mensaje. Pasó sus dedos por las teclas y mordió su labio inferior, con cierta fuerza. Suspiró una vez más y comenzó a escribir, pero se detuvo a medio camino, oyendo la campana de fin de receso. Se quejó internamente y juntó sus cosas, deslizando su mochila por su hombro, volviendo a cubrir su boca.

**DragonRider dice:** Debo volver a clase, hablamos luego.

Guardó nuevamente su celular, caminando hacia el que sería su próximo salón, su próxima clase. Un pie se metió en su camino, ocasionando que gritase de la impresión, cayendo al suelo. Risas no tardaron en aparecer, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas.

—Oh, la niña va a llorar… —Levantó un poco la vista para verlo, con esa mirada tan suya, tan odiosa. Lo vio reírse junto al resto de sus "amigos" y patear su mochila, para luego irse por el corredor. No lo conocía, pero siempre se había metido con él, de la forma que fuese, cuando fuese, donde fuese. Solo sabía su apodo, Snotlout. No se quejaba, era realmente un patán.

Suspiró y se levantó, tomando su mochila, y adentrando su mano a su bolsillo, suspirando al ver que su teléfono no había resultado dañado al menos. Se incorporó, levantándose, y emprendiendo camino nuevamente hacia su aula. A los pocos minutos, a paso lento y doblado, llegó a su clase, colocándose en su lugar, última fila junto a la pared, esquina del aula, último banco. Sacó su libro y sus apuntes, jugueteando con su lápiz. Se apoyó en la palma de su mano, clavando su mirada verdosa en el docente que había comenzado a dar la clase. Un zumbido se hizo presente, pero se abstuvo de sacar su celular.

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Hablamos en la noche, entonces.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo c: No serán capítulos muy largos, aunque eso dependa de la intensidad del momento, lol  
¡Espero les haya gustado! Si es así, un review me haría muy feliz c':_

**_Próximo capítulo:__  
…GuardianOfFun…_**


	3. GuardianOfFun

**Comentarios:** Lamento el horrible retraso, es que fue mi cumpleaños y estuve de viaje c': Gracias a todos los que me saludaron –Arroja amor-

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención**_**:**__ Violencia infantil, bullying, y demás cosas que ustedes mismos descubrirán más adelante._ Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

* * *

**Phone**

_..GuardianOfFun.._

Cancelar. Cancelar. Cancelar. Su dedo cliqueaba continuamente en el ícono que no dejaba de aparecerse en la pantalla de su ordenador. Chasqueó la lengua más que frustrado, apretando con fuerza la tecla de borrar, para finalmente hundirla en el teclado. Observó su resultado y curvó sus labios, cerrando el maldito aparato. Se levantó de la cama, caminando a su armario, buscando una de las tantas sudaderas que tenía, optando fácilmente por una azul. Luego, caminó a su escritorio, sentándose en la silla para, nuevamente, encender su PC.

Su ventana entreabierta dejaba paso al viento, que se filtraba como una ventisca helada, causándole un respingo involuntario. Dobló la mirada en lo que el monitor se encendía, viendo a través de la ventana, el soleado día, por la tarde, un miércoles estresante. Y su mirada se transformó en una visión de sí mismo, viéndose en el reflejo del cristal de su ventana, observando su rostro.

Fracciones esculpidas en mármol, palidez preocupante, destacables ojos azules cual zafiro atesorado y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Hebras chocolate oscuro cubriendo la parte superior de su cabeza, totalmente revueltas, siendo esa su marca personal y propia. Se llevó una mano a su cabello, hundiendo sus dedos en ellos, manteniéndose inmóvil luego. Cerró el puño y los jaló, por un corto lapso de diez minutos. Se soltó en cuanto sintió su teléfono zumbar y emitir un sonido conocido. Su mirada fija en aquel aparato sobre la orilla de su cama. Con un suspiro, su sonrisa volvió tan natural y se levantó de la silla, caminando y tomando su celular, ojeándolo sin mucho interés.

Actualizaciones disponibles. Frunció el entrecejo, deslizando su pulgar por la pantalla táctil de su celular. Cancelar. Cancelar. Cancelar.

_DragonRider acaba de iniciar sesión._

Su dedo se detuvo, viendo fijamente aquello, sin tardar mucho en tumbarse en su amplia cama, llevando el teléfono a pocos centímetros de su rostro, importándole poco cegarse por el brillo de la pantalla. Siempre lo ponía en mínimo y, además, estaba acostumbrado. Sus dedos se deslizaron hábilmente, sin tardar mucho en formular el mensaje que deseaba.

**GuardianOfFun dice:** ¡Hey, chico dragón! ¿Qué tal el día?

Apartó el móvil para llevar ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, observando fijamente el techo de su habitación; blanco nieve, que asco. El corto sonido lo volvió a la realidad.

**DragonRider dice:** Hola, Jack. Muy tranquilo, ¿el tuyo?

—Estúpidamente soleado —Rodó los ojos ante su propio comentario y solo se dignó a responder, recordando perfectamente su mañana tan interesante. Debía hacer un ligero cambio al personal.

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Me temo que empezó horrible, me levantaron dos horas antes solo para que corriera. Al parecer hoy no podían llevarme~ Noticia matutina: adolescente súper atractivo corriendo a las cuatro de la madrugada con el uniforme a medio vestir, zapatos en la mano y durmiendo psicológicamente.

Sonrió al terminar de escribir. Bueno, sonaba mejor por escrito, por supuesto. Siseó una ligera risita por lo bajo, volviendo a ver el techo, suspirando mudamente.

**DragonRider dice:** Al menos te divertiste, ¿no?

¿Divertirse? Si para el chico despertarse cuando el cielo está oscuro, con los parpados imposibilitados de levantarse, una apariencia ridículamente cansada y llevándose todo a cuestas para terminar durmiendo en el baño era divertirse, entonces sí.

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Si… Un hermoso, HERMOSO, despertar (Nota el sarcasmo)

**DragonRider dice:** Bien, señor sarcástico, ¿qué haces?

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Estoy en casa, aburrido. No hay nadie, otra vez.

"Como siempre", pensó, pero se abstuvo de escribirlo. No lo creía realmente necesario. Dejó el celular sobre su pecho, dirigiendo su mirada, paseándola por cada rincón de la alcoba, viendo de forma aburrida. Su mirar se detuvo nuevamente en la única ventana que tenía el lugar, notando el cielo que, a su vez, dejaba ver el tono celeste apagado, señal de que comenzaba a oscurecer o comenzaría a hacerlo pronto. El sonido lo alertó.

**DragonRider dice: **Pero, ¿no dices siempre que tu padre está a esta hora?

Y su mente pareció hacer una pausa súbita, con impedimento a cualquier otra pregunta que pudiese hacerse. Bajó la mano que portaba el celular, viendo hacia arriba para luego terminar viendo de revés el respaldo de la cama. "Cierto… Yo le dije eso hace unos días…" Sus ojos se desplazaron con rapidez hacia la puerta cerrada, viéndola con fijeza— ¿Papá? —Observó la estructura de madera, curvando sus labios; ni un sonido cerca o siquiera lejos— ¿Papá?... —Se encogió de hombros y tomó nuevamente su celular, escribiendo.

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Sí, pero es como si no estuviera.

Se rió de sus propias palabras, dejando el aparato a un lado y levantándose a la par que se estiraba en el lugar.

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio, viéndose únicamente el cuerpo sentado en la orilla de la cama, observando la nada. Ojos viendo espectáculos invisibles a su alrededor, acallando sus gritos.

De un movimiento súbito, se puso finalmente se pie y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo al fin. Observó al amplio lugar, mostrando su mejor sonrisa reluciente en lo que se desplazaba por la enorme casa, ante la presencia de alguna criada. Llegó a la sala, dónde el silencio reinaba y solo se veía al ama de llaves regañar a la chica nueva; no le importaba en lo más mínimo aquello. Sus ojos fueron a deparar a una puerta rojiza caoba al final del pasillo, dónde, a través de los vidrios cubiertos, se podía observar sombras del otro lado, aunque difíciles de descifrar.

Resopló con gracia, observando aquel panorama, sin decir absolutamente nada. Sus pies dieron la vuelta del siglo, volviendo a caminar a paso tranquilo, manos en sus bolsillos, hacia su cuarto. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, viendo fijo la ventana, corriendo a ella, cerrándola de un golpe seco que pudo romper los vidrios con toda tranquilidad; milagrosamente no fue así. Vio la PC y la apagó, observando su laptop. Se mantuvo así un momento antes de tomarla entre sus manos y acercarse a la repisa donde se encontraba el liso totalmente vacío. Y sonrió.

La levantó sobre su cabeza y, dejándola caer, se hizo hacia atrás en completo silencio, escuchándose el sonido de los mil pedazos esparciéndose por el suelo alfombrado en negro.

Los pasos no tardaron en aparecer, seguido de una mujer abriendo velozmente la puerta, viendo aquello. El adolescente le dirigió una mirada junto a una sonrisa tranquila, en lo que ella suspiró.

— ¿Otra vez, joven Frost? —el aludido solo asintió, recogiendo su celular de la cama. La ama de llaves dejó escapar el aire contenido mientras se acercaba a limpiar.

— Lo lamento mucho, Lizzy —Murmuró, viendo luego su celular, chequeando el nuevo mensaje.

**DragonRider dice:** Debo volver a clase, hablamos luego.

Pareció hacer oídos sordos a todo lo demás, puesto que la mujer lo miraba como esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que él no había escuchado.

— ¿Disculpe? —mencionó quedamente, escribiendo.

**GuardianOfFun dice:** Hablamos en la noche, entonces.

— No se preocupe, solo pregunté si se había hecho daño —dijo ella, con una sonrisa corta, recogiendo todo—. Esto es realmente increíble, esa repisa es un peligro. Ya es la octava computadora en estos últimos dos meses. Esta vez sí llamaré a un profesional y enviaré a que le compren otra, ¡qué costo! —la mujer se fue hablando sola hasta salir, dejando la puerta entreabierta. El ojiazul observó la abertura, por donde pasaba luz, y solo se rió. Miró el espejo que tenía a un lado de su cama, sin ver nada más que transparencia.

— Sí… qué costo…

* * *

_El segundo capítulo ;3; Sean felices~ __  
__¡Espero les haya gustado! Si es así, un review me haría muy feliz c':_

_**Próximo capítulo:**__**  
**__**…Nightmare …**_


End file.
